Tailor
The is a life you can choose to lead in the game Fantasy Life. It is one of 12 life classes available to choose to play as during the game and can be chosen at any time during the game by speaking to the Guild Master. The Tailor uses needles to make clothes, accessories and furniture. There are 167 recipes (without DLC). The Tailor crafting station consists of three parts, Cutting, Sewing and Threading. This process can be made automatic with enough crafting experience. The Tailor's Life Shop is located at Madam Purl's House - Port Puerto Palace Way. Ranks Abilities When you reach Creator/God rank with''' Tailor you gain a Creator ability which can be activated when you have a double charged Skill Gauge. It allows you to instantly finish your current craft. Tailor NPC List There are a number of other Tailor class NPCs around Reveria, who unlock challenges, provide equipment and plot. Talk to these NPCs when they have a "?" over their heads. TO DO: Complete what each of these unlock Castele * Master Madam Purl (Life Master): Royal Castele Workshop - Castele Artisans' District ** Unlocks the '''"Gentlemen's Garments" challenge (Expert) ** Gives Tailor's Trophy (Master) ** Unlocks the "Royal Decor" challenge (Hero) ** Joins party at God ** Unlocks Tailor God Special Request * Spoolie: Royal Castele Workshop - Castele Artisans' District * Taylor: Near Church (Day) - West Castele - Fashion Boutique (Night) - Castele Square ** Joins party at Adept * Zippy: Outside Fashion Boutique (Day), Fashion Boutique (Night) - Castele Square ** Unlocks the "Shark Chic" challenge (Expert) ** Unlocks the "Polka-Dot Skirt" recipe (Master) Port Puerto * Chic: Madam Purl's House (Day), Fashion Boutique (Night) - Port Puerto Palace Way ** Joins party at Expert ** Unlocks the "The Divine Tailor" challenge (Hero) * Lyra: Fashion Boutique - Port Puerto Palace Way ** Unlocks the "His and Hers Beachwear" challenge (Adept) ** Unlocks the "Ladies' Loungewear" challenge (Expert) Al Maajik * Bobbin: Bazaar Workshop - Al Maajik Sandtown ** Bobbin has many stuffed animal recipes so check with him frequently ** Unlocks the "Bobbin's Big Bunny" challenge (Hero) ** Gives Sun Cluster x3 (God-in-Training) Challenges Class Challenges reward the player with Stars which accumulate to raise the rank of the player within the Life Class. Talk to Madam Purl to cash in Challenge rewards. The U.S. Localization has differing names for many challenges. As such they will be listed after the U.K. localization names. Recipes Recipes for Tailor items are given by the Tailor Master, Madam Purl, or by Spoolie. Another way to gain more recipes is by leveling up within the Class. There are in total 259 recipes within the Tailor Life Class. These recipes are broken into 4 different areas: Materials, Tops & Bottoms, Other and Decor recipes. Notes/Bugs Have noticed that it's ''possible ''for the crafting mini-game to show the incorrect step that you're on after using "Sewing Machine," ending after consecutive scissors/cutting steps. Category:Challenges Category:Life Classes